Gay Bar
by Megglesworth
Summary: [yaoi...oneshot..NaruGaa]Naruto takes Gaara out for the night....what does the hyper blonde have planned for the redhead.


Hey it's me again XD!! Starts dancing w00t-w00t…so one day I was sitting at my lovely computer (lol) listening to a song when the Plot Fairy visited me and bashed me on the head with it's Hammer o' Plotness…and that is how this random story came about...nyah nyah…anyways…Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**sadly….I **DO NOT **own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Kishimoto-samadoes and that is why we worship him!! Plus if I did own Naruto in some crazy-random-out-of-this-world reason…there would be so much yaoi….the world would die from blood loss…XD…cough

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**This means lyrics"**_

"_This means thinking"_

"This is normal speech"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAY BAR

_**You!**_

_**I wanna take you to a gay bar,**_

_**I wanna take you to a gay bar,**_

_**I wanna take you to a gay bar,**_

_**Gay bar, gay bar**_

" Hurry up, Gaara!" the hyperactive blonde said while dragging the redheaded Kazekage through the brightly lit door. Gaara sighed, being forced to follow the blonde around. His trip to the hidden village of Konoha was for diplomatic purposes only, yet the blonde in front of him persuaded him otherwise.

"Naruto…," Gaara said calmly as his eyes slightly widened as he looked around the oddly decorated room.

"Oh come on and loosen up," Naruto cooed with a foxish grin, " Tsunade baa-chan is rubbing off on you. You'll have fun, I promise," he added with a wink.

Gaara inwardly smirked at this comment." Fun, you say?" Naruto bobbed his head like a sugar high elf and pulled Gaara to the neon painted counter.

_**Let's start a war, let's start a nuclear war**_

_**At the gay bar , gay bar, gay bar**_

_**Waah!**_

_**At the gay bar**_

" ONE BOTTLE OF SAKE, ONNEGI!!" Naruto shouted to the bartender. He nodded and placed two saucers and bottle in front of the ninjas. Naruto giggled and began to fill each saucer. He set the bottle down and raised his drink.

" To Gaara-chan for visiting me and getting Baa-chan off my back." A faint blush passed over Gaara's cheek. Naruto gave him a smile and drank his sake in one gulp.

"You should take your time with that," Gaara chuckled while taking a few sips of his sake.

"Psh…nah…it's a celebration…I can handle it," Naruto chirped as he poured himself another serving.

_**Now tell me, do ya, a do ya have any money?**_

_**I wanna spend all your money**_

_**At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar**_

………many drinks later…….

"Weeeeee!!" a drunken blonde said, spinning around on his stool. Gaara started at the blonde, a blush across his face. He blinked and soon saw Naruto sprawled out on the floor. The position made a sensation run through the redhead's body. Naruto giggled and sat near Gaara's legs, cuddling with them.

"nnn…ya wants to knows somethin' Gaara-chan?" Naruto slurred out.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Hm?"

Naruto climbed sloppily into Gaara's lap. "Hee-tee…I feel really weird," he giggled.

Now Gaara looked at the blonde's flushed face and felt a twitch in his groin. _"Kami…is this the alcohol affecting?" _he asked himself, trying to get a hold of his hormones, but the blonde was making it hard for him.

"Gaara, my pants feel really weird too," Naruto whined as he grabbed Gaara's hand and rubbed it against his crotch. Gaara gulped, feeling the blonde's arousal and his own growing one. Naruto giggled.

" What's so funny?" Gaara questioned.

"Hee-tee…Gaara-chan's pants must feel funny too," Naruto giggled, grinding both ninjas' erections together. A small moan escaped Gaara's lips as his breath hitched. The blonde as rubbing more vigorously against the redhead. Naruto leaned close to Gaara's ear.

"Let Naru-chan help Gaara with his problem," he whispered and grasped Gaara's hand, clumsily guiding him to the back rooms.

_**I've got something to put in you**_

_**I've got something to put in you**_

_**I've got something to put in you**_

_**At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar**_

_**Hah!**_

Bruised lips were locked in a heated kiss, while both ninjas fumbled with their clothes, backing into the small room. They broke apart, trying to regain their breaths. They looked at each other, Naruto missing his shirt and Gaara having his pants undone and hair tossed in different angles. Naruto stared at Gaara, drunken eyes clouded with desire and lust. Gaara licked his lips, taking in the blonde's half naked form.

"Naru-…," Gaara started but was stopped as Naruto pounced on him, crushing their lips together, and sending them both flopping onto the small, leather couch. A throaty groan raised in Gaara's throat as the blonde mingled their bodies together. Naruto began licking and nipping the redhead's exposed neck.

"Aaahh…," Gaara moaned, clutching and pulling the blonde closer. Naruto smirked, and bit at Gaara's sensitive earlobe.

"I never thought the Kazekage could make sounds like that," Naruto teased.

"Shut up," Gaara hissed but really all he wanted was more of the whiskered blonde.

Naruto slipped his hand under Gaara's shirt and pinched a hardened nipple, causing the Kazekage to arch in pleasure. He trailed his fingers down until they reached the offending material of Gaara's pants. Naruto began to move his fingers teasingly around the hem.

"G-get on with it," Gaara grunted, needing to be released form his clothed prison. Naruto obliged and rid Gaara of his pants, gasping as he started at the redhead's cock. Naruto was twitching with anticipation. Hearing the redhead's breathing becoming irregular, Naruto grasped his erection and began to pump slowly. Gaara groaned as he felt thin fingers wrap around him. A thin layer of sweat began to coat his body as heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. Naruto's pumps became quicker as he sucked lightly at Gaara's tip. Gaara held onto the couch, feeling the heat increase. With a loud moan and a shudder, he came hard into Naruto's awaiting mouth.

Naruto licked up the remains of Gaara's essence, savoring the taste. Gaara cleared his throat and gave a look that said "There-better-be-more". Naruto chuckled at Gaara and spread his legs apart slightly. Digging into the couch, Gaara moaned as he felt Naruto's moist tongue licking and probing his puckered entrance, coating it with his saliva. The noises that Naruto were hearing were making it even harder for the blonde to stop himself from fucking the Kazekage senseless. Naruto's resistance weakened more as he felt pale fingers tangle in his hair. Gaara looked down hazily, seeing blonde spikes and his erection growing once again. Naruto stopped his activities, earning a soft whimper from the pale redhead beneath him. He smirked, placing two fingers on Gaara's lips.

Getting the hint, Gaara began sucking on the digits, teasing Naruto slightly in the process. As his tongue ran over the blonde's fingertips, Naruto's head was spinning from ecstasy. His problem becoming more uncontrollable. Finally deciding his fingers had enough attention, Naruto removed them and placed them at Gaara's opening.

"This may feel weird," Naruto said as he inserted one finger. Gaara winced in pain as the second was added…and then a third.

"hmph," Gaara grunted.

Naruto chuckled. "Just relax a bit," he said as he began to stretch the tight hole out, making Gaara moan more than before. As Naruto pushed his fingers in deeper, Gaara dug his short nails into the blonde's back.

"Ah…do…do that again," Gaara panted, wanting more. Naruto grinned and moved his fingers, hitting Gaara;s sweet spot once more.

Gaara moaned," N-naruto!"

"Yes my Gaara-chan?" he asked, slipping his fingers out. Gaara shifted slightly. Naruto leaned closer.

"This may hurt a little," he started as he positioned his, now unclothed, erection at the redhead's entrance, "but it'll soo-," but before he could finish, Gaara thrusted himself onto Naruto, fully sheathing Naruto's cock.

" No more talk," Gaara said as he began to rock his hips. Naruto, recovering from the shock, soon began to thrust. He started out slowly, exchanging glances with the redhead, whose face was flushed and sweaty, but was perfect as moans seemingly escaped from his lips. The slow pace soon turned into one of quick thrusts and jerks as both boys could feel their climaxes coming.

"nnn…G-gaara…I'm gonna-," Naruto panted and gasped as he released deep with Gaara. Feeling the hot liquid inside of him, Gaara came onto both their stomachs, barely being able to hold onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto pulled out slowly, feeling the cool air on him. Gaara's breathing was husky.

"That…that was…," Gaara stopped, trying to find the proper word to describe what just happened.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Naruto finished for him and captured Gaara in another heated kiss. They broke apart, gasping for air. Naruto giggled.

"Nyah….I told you," he started, gathering Gaara in his arms.

"Hm?" Gaara asked, feeling comfortable, for once, in an embrace.

"That you would have fun, Dattebayo!!" The foxish grin reappeared on his face. Gaara sighed contently thinking how he should visit for more "diplomatic" issues very, very soon.

_**You're a superstar, at the gay bar**_

_**Yeah you're a superstar at the gay bar**_

_**You're a superstar at the gay bar**_

_**Superstar**_

_**Super, Superstar**_

_**-**_**END**_**-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: haha….wasn't that great?!? XD any woos…the song featured here is called "Gay Bar" by Electric 6 (which I do not own…no matter how hard I try..--)…so you should check it out….

_**Now feed my soul by reviewing…Pwease and Thankies!! **_


End file.
